sexual revolution
by pedroMFM96
Summary: Ron's gay, he's with Draco! Harry and Hermione are together, Neville is the hero of Hogwarts and Hogsmead has a 'gir'l house! What the hell's wrong in the world of wizerdery? This is a sexual revolution!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Harry's Simple life

Harry Potter,is a 16 years old who lives with his parents, Lily and James Potter, in Godric's Hollow, everything about him is normal except the little fact that he is a student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry school. Harry is in 6th grade he has a girlfriend called Hermione Granger and his best mate is Ronald Weasley a.k.a Ron.

First day of school, platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station :

"HARRY!!! OVER HERE!!!!" Hermione said, I mean, screamed

"HERMIONE!! I missed you so much." said Harry right before kissing her passionately

(kisses)

"OHH come on. It hasn't been 1 day!" groaned Ron after a entire day of watching Harry and Hermione "eating" each others face at the Burrow.

(kisses)

Mrs. Weasley came out of the crowd that was heading for the train, and she said "Ron where were you?? I was so worried..." she looked at the couple for a bit and whispered to Ron "Wont those two separate their mouths?" and than she said out loud "For heavens sake come to say goodbye to you're families at least."

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Weasley, how are you? Where are Fred and Gorge?" said Harry blushing a bit.

"They're back there with Arthur and your parents." she replied smiling.

They walked near by the train till where Mrs. Weasley pointed

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, do you have you're luggage?" asked Mr. Weasley

"They, Hmmm, they are already in the train with Dra... I mean in the carriage. We need to go." said Ron a little bit embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of this characters.**

**Review please!!!! And if you don't like it review even harder loll.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Fogwarst

In the train after saying bye to every one they sat on the 52nd carriage where Draco Malfoy was waiting for them.

"Why did you take so long Ronnie?" asked Draco, and then he grabbed Ron's arm and kissed him.

(kisses)

"Cut it out, that is gross!!!" said Harry disgusted with that scene and covering his eyes with his hands.

(SLAPP!!!)

Hermione slapped him out of nowhere and he screamed "HERMIONE!! What was that for?"

"Don't be stupid! I thought you were ok with they being gay..." she said hysterically.

"Ok geez, I am, but I still need to get used to it! You need to see it from my point of view... He was my best mate! I mean... he still is!"

"See this is why I only told you two, nobody else would understand it!" said Ron

"You know... eventually you'll have to tell your parents..." said Hermione

"Maybe when we get married." said Ron.

"OMG! I'm going to be sick!"

"HARRY!!!" Hermione was shocked

"It's ok Hermione, I understand him! It's kind of funny." said Ron

The door opened and Neville Longbottom, the most popular guy from school, entered the carriage.

"Hi!! How are you?" asked Neville

"Fine... And you sweetie? " replied Draco

Hes face turned white when he looked at the gay couple holding hands "Hmm... I'm fine, I guess... I think i'll go now..."

"OMG! He doesn't know we're gay... Oh well... Let's hope he doesn't spread it. He is so hot isn't he?" blurted Ron, Draco agreed and sat on his lap (Harry slapped his forehead with his hand).

The two couple started kissing again and only stopped when they got to Hogsmead's train station. It was already night, behind the screams of the students a voice stood out from the others, a deep and loud voice, a giant's voice, Hagrid the grounds keeper voice:

"1st years over here! C'mon don't be shy. Oh, Neville how are you? Did those stupid brainless muggles took care of you?"

"Enh, the same as usual Hagrid."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco went into the chariots that, as always, took the students to the castle, but not the 1st year students, those cross the lake in canoes. When they got into the great hall Draco went to the Slytherin's table and Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Grifindor's table where Mc. Gonagall was distributing some flayers to the 6th grade students. At the other tables Professor Snape, Sprout and Flitwick were doing the same.

"What are those, professor?" asked Hermione

"You'll see miss Granger, read them, when the feast is over I will go to your common room to explain it to you." said McGonagall with her harsh and imperial voice.

_In the following day November 31 will take place the first international study trip in the discipline of History of Magic. All students wishing to participate must have permission from a parent that should be granted through a pamphlet that will soon be delivered to the student by the head of their house. The student will have to surrender 25 galleons together with the envelope of the authorization. The trip will take place in a country with Magical History, the destiny will be chosen by the students. More information will soon be granted to the student by their house head. _

_Attention: This is not the authorization paper!!_

Manny whispers appeared when students ended reading the flayers, some of enthusiasm, others of fear Harry was thrilled!

"It's going to be interesting! We can visit Italy there are lots of magical places there!" Hermione was as thrilled as Harry.

"Yes, and I can be with Draco... Alone, in a room or tent." said Ron while dreaming awake.

"Come on, did you really have the need of spoiling this?" said Harry rolling his eyes.

A great smile appeared in Ron's face "Well do you remember that letter you sent me Harry?"

"Which one?"

"You know... the **letter**..." said Ron with a special emphasis on letter

"Ohhh, **the** letter!" he said "I already got it prepared..." said Harry with a mischievous smile on his face

"May I have the honor of knowing what you two gentleman's are talking about?" said Hermione a little bit annoyed.

When Harry was about to answer, Dumbledore started talking, the sorting ceremony had already happened and they didn't noticed it:

"Welcome to another dear at Fogwarst, I mean Pogwarts, eennhh forget it! Let's feat, I'm hungry, hope there's meatballs !"

"Has he been drinking again.?" asked professor Flitwick to no one in special while his face turned red with embarrassment facing the students.

"For heaven's sake..." said Snape.

Suddenly a giant variety of food and drinks appeared on the four house tables, Harry grabbed 6 burgers some salad, bread, Ketchup, sausages, some chips and cheese and then e took his wand out of his pocket and turned that mixture into a giant King Burger XLL size.

"Hmmm! ThIs taShe GuoOd!" said him with his mouth full.

Hermione was eating chicken wings with hot sauce, Ron was eating broccoli with rice and Dumbledore was devouring his spaghetti with meatballs.

"Thank God they've enlarged our menu to vegetarian." - said Ron while eating his broccoli graciously."

The dessert came along and the three of them ate pineapple jelly and Harry and Hermione had a peace of apple pie together. The dinner was over it was time to listen to Dumbledore's speech.

"Good evening chilpren! Now, we hate two chances in stars this fear! - said Dumbledore with conviction.

Professor McGonagall ran in help, trying to avoid more damages.

"I'm sorry professor Dumbledore had a really harsh day, anyway, we have two changes in staffing this year. Professor Hagrid is now in charge of Magical Creatures and Professor Snape will take care of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Great I love Snape, he is a really good teacher and hes nice..." said Harry smiling

"Filch, asked to remember that no student as the right of walking through school corridors after bed time and no student can enter the Forbidden Forest either. Now it's bed time, good night. And 6th grades wait for your house heads at the common room."

At the common room Harry and Ron were sited on chairs around the table playing cards with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Hermione was sited on the couch talking to Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. The 6th grade students were the only ones in the room.

"... what about America?"

"There is nothing there Ginny... We need to choose something with magic records like China for example..."

"Hi Ginny!" Harry kissed her on her cheek "Can we join you? What are you talking about?"

"We were..."

The door opened and McGonagall got in:

"Let's get this over with... You all read the flayers I suppose? November 31 we will be on a study trip to a country with historical record... So here are your authorization papers..." she distributed them an then said "I need those papers in two weeks and send a scroll with that giving more details about the trip. Now, do you have any places on your minds? I tough of Portugal..."

"Portugal professor? I've been there... Is there anything magical?" said someone in the room

"Yes there is!! Portugal was the birth place of the great wizard José Trocaste." she smiled

"Who was he? What did he do?" asked Ron

"Well José Trocaste was born in Lisbon... He invented a really dangerous charm."

"What was it for?" asked Parvati Patil, Lavander Brown nodded.

"You'll see on the trip, so Portugal is our destiny?" replied McGonagall

"YEAH!!" everybody agreed

"So Portugal it is!! now go to sleep!"


End file.
